The void, Time Lords and saving people
by wolflink123
Summary: What if Pete hadn't been there to save Rose, and she was sucked in to the void, and conceded dead to even the Doctor. Let's just say that there are more people saved, more time lords and a lot more memories kept'. T for no  reason. And don't bite my head off if I get something wrong, I haven't been watching for long. and just to put it out there, this is ending in DoctorXRiver
1. Chapter 1

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**A/N unfortunately I don't own doctor who, but any way I can be the puppet master and control the characters here and go mental.**

**Prolog **

As rose's fingers slip away from the control lever, the Doctor yelled out her name and tried in vain to reach out and catch her as she fell towards the white wall that connected to hell, aka the void. He watched in horror as she screamed out his name one last time before the wall swallowed her whole, and as if finally satisfied, snapped shut, separating them forever. The Doctor fell to the ground with a thud once the pull of the hole subsided but was soon was on his feet again and with tear blurred visions ran towards the blank wall with a raw of anger and smashed shoulder first into the wall, leaving a sizable dent and several cracks in the plaster.

"No no no no no" he kept repeating to him self, leaning against the wall as tears welled and fell from his eyes.

He suddenly stepped a bit away from the wall and with a last raw of **'NO'** smashed both of his fists against it.

"Bring!" He yelled and hit the wall with one fist.

"Her!" Another hit

"BACK!" And again with both fists, each hit leaving a dent in the once smooth wall.

After the anger faded slightly, the pain, sadness and reality of the situation hit and he crumpled to the floor, tears slowly sliding over his cheeks. Rose was gone, never ever coming back from the depths of hell he had just sent her to, another innocent life claimed by him, no less a companion that he led by the hand to her death and for her sake, he hoped it was at least over quickly.

After five more minuets of quiet self loathing and making himself feel even worse, the Doctor stood up and rubbed his hands over his face, he let out a long sigh as he straightened his suit and coat and put on an emotionless mask as he walked out of the lever room. he took the lift down to the basement and to his TARDIS, ignoring the surviving people as they moved the bodies in to bags. When he eventually found his beloved time machine, she sent out comforting sounds to her thief as entered already sensing what had happened to her favorite pink and yellow stray, the Doctor gave a small, sad smile and walked over to the central console, gently patting the time rotor tube in the middle of it.

"Looks like it's just you and me again old girl" he whispered to her, resting his four head against the glass "always running, always moving on, just you and me," he closed his eyes as a single traitors tear rolled down his cheek.

Lb

Around 15 minuets later, the Doctor was finishing off a letter to Mickey, Jackie and Pete explaining to them what had happened to Rose. The Doctor had found a small crack going through to the other universes that was closing quickly and was just big enough to send the letter through, though he had to use the power of a supernova to get it through, he had already sent Mickey a mental message of where to find it, so no problems there.

Once it was through, he lent against the console and let his eyes wander around the room. A flash of white caught his eye and he focused on the ginger in what he guessed was a wedding dress. Then she turned around. Correction, a very angry ginger in a wedding dress.

"What?"

Lb

Runaway bride

"Trust me" the tenth Doctor said

"Is that what you said to her, your friend, the one you lost, did she trust you?" Donna shouted back at him over the rushing wind.

"Yes she did, and she did die," he said back, tears welling "but that will never happen again"

"How do you know!"

"Because I won't allow, not here, not ever again."

Something in his voice made Donna believe him and she jumped to the flying police box from the taxi.

Lb

"Doctor, the battle at Cannery Waft, the list of the dead, Rose..." Jack trailed of at the look on the Doctor's face.

"She's gone Jack, sucked in to the void."

_A/N no I can't be bothered to go through all of season 3 and change the dialog, just images it yourself how it would play out._

_Please review! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter one:**

**A/N hello there every one that is reading this fanfic, i would just like to thank every one hat followed and favorited this story and brikaspoms for reviewing, and just to put it out there, i'm also interested to see where this story is going, 'cause i have no idea. ****  
**

Rose continued to scream his name when she was in the void but stopped when she realized that no sound was coming out, she instinctively tried to breathe in only to choke and splutter when nothing came.

'No air, nothing at all in the void,' she thought as she continued choking, trying in vain to find air, she brought her hands up to her throat, as if it would help in some way and curled in to a ball as she drifted through the darkness, just catching glimpses of the lights of the millions of Daleks that had joined her to the void. She could feel her start brain shut down and thoughts start to muddle from the lack of oxygen.

_'I'm sorry Doctor'_ was her last coherent thought before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs.

A few seconds later, Rose felt a buzz in the back of her mind and then there was a sudden bright light coming from behind her eye lids, she cracked open one eye slightly but once she saw what was causing the brightness, both eyes snapped open fully and she gasped, surrounding her curled form was a force field giving the emptiness a golden tinge because of the small but bright balls of light and the golden film in between them, the whole thing was about six meters from her position in the middle . It took her a minuet to relies that she was also breathing normally, her thoughts still slightly mixed up but soon clearing.

"But that's impossible, the Doctor said the void was empty," she muttered to her self between deep breaths, "how-" she started but was cut off when she felt heat coming from the TARDIS key around her neck.

She quickly ripped it from around her neck holding it in front of her face until the heat got to much and through it away from her self. It the few seconds looking at the key, rose could see the same balls of light that was surrounding her were also on the key. The key itself only made it half a meter before it stopped, looking like it was in an invisible lock, then the most wonderful noise started to come from where it was.

_**Vworp**_

_**Vworp**_

_**Vworp**_

Rose gave a quiet, relieved laugh as the TARDIS started to materialize around the glowing key, though relief soon turn in to confusion, Rose though it was just the background but it wasn't, instead of the familiar blue the TARDIS was black.

'How long have I been gone? Has was she stolen? Has the Doctor regenerated again?' Rose thought to her self.

Shrugging, she made her way to the doors, quite slowly because of the lack of gravity, once she got to them, she pushed them open with one hand, the other holding on to the top of the black police box so she didn't float off, and managed to swing her legs down, the TARDIS's gravity taking control, and landed on her feet. She turned back around to watch the force field retract and felt the buzzing in her mind stop. Grinning, but still very confused at what just happened, Rose closed the doors and turned around again, still thinking this is the Doctors TARDIS and was expecting the same coral and grid metal console room, but it wasn't, for one thing it was much darker, most of the room she couldn't make out properly, the only lights being the dim black and red ones around the edge and the slightly brighter yellow ones around the main console and surrounding panels of controls, she notices that all of the controls were in much less of a mess on the panels, every thing looked like it belonged there and there were no random wires hanging around.

From what she could see was that the ground was flat, no platform, and it was black glass held together by red metal, she could just see red, black, yellow and pink rose pattern on the walls in between large, black, round things that were also on there. The only thing she did recognize was the large glass upee downee tube in the middle if the console 'Did he call it a time rotor?' She thought to her self. (A/N think of a mix between the walls and flat ground of the first doctor's console room, the actual console looking like how 11 with Clara had it, the whole ground like the platform from 11 with Amy and Rory with nine/ten's time rotor)

She carefully took a steep in, looking around the dim room, "blimey Doctor, what have you done?" She asked.

Suddenly the scanner attached to the console flickered to life showing a three and Rose cocked her head to the side "what the..." She trailed off as it change to two, "why are you counting down?" She asked to nobody. The TARDIS made an apologetic Hum when it got to one and she made a choked gasping noise as fiery pain quickly consumed her whole body, her knees buckled suddenly and she fell to the ground, though she was already unconscious before she hit.

Lb

_Could of been seconds, could of been minuets, could of been even hours until Rose opened her eyes next but she couldn't tell but she was not in the TARDIS any more, she blinked to get uses to the sudden brightness of the place she was in, once she had adjusted to the brightness she sat up and looked round, observing her surrounding. From what she could see, she was in a small grassy area with grey boulders littered around the place, the whole place was surrounded by trees._

_Her head snapped to the right when she heard a laugh, a scarily familiar laugh at that, and because there was only boulder that she could see, she stood up and saw a girl with long, blond hair in a white, sleeveless dress, she was sitting on one of the smaller rocks with her back to Rose and she was almost surrounded by a kind of golden aura, like a fainter version of the force field without the balls of light. There was another person in a black clock with the hood up and shading their face, the person in black was siting across from the girl and facing Rose and was the opposite to the girl with an almost dark aura around them._

_Even though Rose couldn't see where the hooded person was looking, when they moved their head up, she could feel their gaze land on her, after a few seconds of the hooded person looking at Rose, the mystery girl turned and Rose almost choked on the air. The girl looked exactly like her, saved for the bright golden eyes, she had the same bleached hair and dark eyebrows and exactly the same facial features, Roses mouth was slightly agape as her brain tried to comprehend what was happening here, where was here and how any of this was possible._

'Well it's either another dimension, a pocket universe or I'm dead,' _she thought._

_The other her grinned widely as she stood up and waved Rose over excitedly, "hey Rose! Come on over here! We won't bite!" She yelled happily._

_Still not knowing what the hell was going on, Rose's legs started moving her towards the pair._

Lb

Rose's eyes slowly opened as she groaned, her whole body hurting from the change, she grabbed the side of the console to drag her self up to a standing position, once she was on her feet, she let out a long breath and brought her left hand up to the right side of her chest, just to make sure it was real. When she felt the new, continues beat of her second heart, she grind, the time and space ship around her made a happy, almost welcoming hum.

"So I'm a Time Lady now and you're a shadow TARDIS that is appears as a door in shadows and a black police box in light and opens where ever I want with a click of my fingers, correct?" She asked, still getting over what bad wolf and the consciousness of her TARDIS told her in that dream world she was in.

The word_ 'yep'_ popped up on the scanner screen.

"Well then" Rose started, patting the console, "we better get back to our own universe than, shall we? It might take a few centuries but we have time," she said to her TARDIS.

She shrugged, giving her tongue tip in teeth grin to nobody, thinking of the millions of Daleks and cybermen floating around in the void and what she could do with them, she then started to play with the console controls, going over her new found information in her head.

**Hope you like, please review XD**

**And yes I couldn't be bothered to write the whole dream scene**


	3. Chapter 3

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter two:**

**850 years later to Rose**

A petite black haired, pale skinned girl swung the large and heavy looking sword diagonally through the Dalek's dome head with ease, it was just the right angle that it slid off slowly and clattered to the ground loudly. Another three of the deadly outer space pepper pots advanced from behind the the girl, screeching their usual battle cry of 'EXTERMINATE!' Rose lll quickly dodged the shots from the mini tanks, though one got a lucky shot on her right thigh and that messed up her pattern and made her unbalanced, a second shot to her chest made her fall to the ground, she grunted with each impact of the death ray and squeaked when she hit the ground. The energy from the shots dispersed and shifted around the Red armour she was wearing that fully covered the the black jeans, red combat boots and pink hoodie, leaving no gaps for shots to get through apart from her head, the armour visibly transferred the energy to the glove on her left hand that resembled something like an energy pulse glove **(A/N like the ones in nightmare in silver).**

Rose quickly put her sword away and got in a crouching position with her right hand down and left raised in front of her, it crackled with electrical energy from her attackers and she smirked at them and thought _'Bad choice Daleks, your times up.'_

She continued to dodge the shots and the ones she couldn't, she compensated for the force, keeping her balance and collecting the shots in her glove, when she was close enough to the three, she grabbed the middle one's eye stalk with her right and flipped over the top of the Daleks, pressing her left to the head of the one she was holding. Rose let her right grip go and twisted around her left so she landed on her feet behind them, her other hand still connected to the Dalek head, the death ray energy ran all over the shell, jumping to the others beside it. Of course these were just the Dalek shell armour, programmed with their fighting technique, just no squishy thing in the middle, she couldn't have live and fully functional Daleks wrecking her ship, but they still had that ear splitting robotic screech programmed in that made her smirk triumphantly.

When she took her hand off, the screaming stopped and smoke rose off the three of them and the light in their eye stalks went out. Rose walked away from the four empty and dead Daleks, she deactivated the armour from the glove, the entire armour set shrinking down until it only covered half way up her forearm, she slid it off her arm and took off the scarab with anti-Dalek sword as well .

She walked in to a room full of all sorts of weapons, armours and gadgets of all types, on the wall to her right when she entered the room, there was a long glass covered, metal cabinet showing the prototype of everything that was in the room she had dubbed the armoury. She put the two Dalek grade items in the only spot left in the cabinet as a cyberman with a black camouflage pattern on it came stomping in.

"Mistress, is the final testing done for the Dalek grade stuff?" Gun-slinger said in a voice that wasn't quiet Dalek, human or cyberman but mix of all three and distinctly male and Scottish, and to top it all off, slightly excited.

"Yes slinger, it's done, and if you must you can replicate it and go and play with it but I will only say this once" she said as if warning a small child not to break something for the thousandth time, getting up in the taller robot-ish's face "if you break any more of my ship, you are going to the void and this time you won't have any toys and no way to get back in," even in her third regeneration, she had the same ascent from when she was human.

"But I already told you, that was an accident, I didn't mean to break the console room floor," he whined.

"Don't care, be good," she said and patted him on the head, she walked out of the armoury and found her way out of the weapons experiments and other gadgetry section of her TARDIS and to the kitchen.

Who would have thought putting a Dalek creature inside an empty cyberman suite, deactivating the emotional inhibitor in the armour and syncing whatever is left of the Dalek's personality with the leftover emotions from whoever the cyberman once was, giving the Dalek full control of the suite and upgrading the armour it self so they can move faster and more freely. Rose still couldn't believe that it had worked, let alone the four she created are so different from each other in personality and hobbies, but are from two such uniform races. The only things that kept her sane over the centuries were once haunting her nightmares, amazing she thought, and she could almost hear her Doctor saying : 'brilliant in fact.'

As Rose walked in to said kitchen, she was ambushed by a very excited, lightly northern acsented, smaller, more female and less bulky looking Dalek driven cyberman armour in a short red dress holding a fork and a soufflé that looked actually edible, quite a far from the usual burnt mess that she came out with.

"Mistress! Mistress! I've finally perfected my recipe, here, try it" self named Clara Oswin had a obsession with cooking, especially soufflés, even as a full Dalek. Though with no need of food, no hands of any sort and being in that time lord war prison for god knows how long, she really wasn't that good at it, and being in a metal suit didn't help but it never stopped her from trying any way.

Eyeing the food cautiously, she took it and the fork, she pulled a bit off it and put it in her mouth and instantly cringed at the taste. Salty, oh so salty, but she refused to spit it out so she swallowed it, closing her eyes tightly as she did so.

Clara's shoulders slumped and her head lowered "you don't like it, do you?" She mumbled out.

"Maybe not so much salt next time," Rose said gently, handing the soufflé and fork back.

"Salty? But" she started to asked but she realised what she had done wrong and laughed a bit "I forgot to check the label on the jar, right then," she said and spun around "better go make a new one."

Rose instantly walked away from the kitchen, life or death if you get trapped when Clara Oswin, the Dalek cyberman, is cooking a soufflé, caused her first regeneration actually. No where els to go, she went to the console room, she hadn't been for a while so she thought 'why not.' When Rose got there, the scans turned to her asking: 'hey baby, finally reconsidered my offer?' She rolled her eyes at what the perverted mined of her TARDIS said and pushed it away.

On the console there was a blue flashing light, the shade if blue exact to the Doctor's TARDIS, which could only mean one thing, the small section of wall dividing the void and her universe was soft enough for her TARDIS to pass through with out splintering it, like the void ship the cybermen used, or even leaving an actual hole. **(A/N if you have seen Doctor Who? : the Movie, with 8, like what he did with the glass.) **

It is why she had been here so long, she really didn't want her universe to collapse but at the same time not wanting to spend eternity by herself out side of time and space, as you would. So centuries ago when she first came, when she was still young and a touch stupid, after she set up a clock that continuously measures how much time had passed since she came to the void, she put the TARDIS to work on how they could get back without destroying the universe, it took a year for him to figure out a way and now, 849 years, four months, two weeks, four days, ten hours, thirty two minuets and five seconds later, it was done, she could finally go home. Turning around, she grabbed the walkie-talkie like device attached to one of the outer console panels and started to talk in to it, sending her voice all over the TARDIS.

"Attention all slightly brainless cyberlek," as she had named her creation, "the wall is soft enough to go through now so hold on to something, it's going to be a bumpy ride, so Clara, stop bakeing that soufflé, Slinger, put the weapon down, Nurse, secure all breakables and Brainy, put the experiment in a safe place. This has been a message from your creator and designated pilot, pleas enjoy your flight," she ended like a flight attendant.

She put the thing down and started to twist knobs and pull leavers, preparing for the flight through the wall of her universe, she walked round the main console, grinning like a maniac, she typed in something in to the keyboard that controlled their destination, locking on to where ever the Doctor was in the latest part of his time stream. She through the final leaver and had to basically hug the console to stop from falling over as the TARDIS shook violently.

She gave a manic howl of laughter when the scanner showed that they had made it back to the universe, Rose quickly stumbled around the controls, keeping the TARDIS on track and locked on to the Doctor. Finally, they landed with a thump and one last violent jerk, making her fall to the ground, still laughing, when she settled down, she rose to her feet and walker over to the hat and jacket holder thing next to the door and took the World War Two style gas mask and black trench coat with hood that reached her ankles. She clicked her finger and the inside of the mask lit up, it may look old but it was very complex, inferred and night vision, different scanning abilities, communication to the TARDIS, omcomm and much more, one of Brainy's best inventions and the perfect creepy disguise, she pulled her hood up over her mask and made sure that she had in her coat pocket her sonic screwdriver and psychic paper that she never gave back to the Doctor. Yes, she was looking for the Doctor because she loved him but, she wanted to keep her true identity secret for a while, she didn't want to stay with him full time, being in one place for so long made her itch for adventures of her own, and if he had already found some one else, she didn't want to screw that up, the mask of course was just for show, having a different face and all.

When she walked out of her shadow TARDIS, the door was in the shadow of a large truck parked in front of a house on the corner of the street she had landed on, of course, the Doctor was in some normal street, causing trouble most likely. Mentally sighing, she closed the door by snapping her fingers and started walking, only when she started walking did she notes the white gas spewing out of every single vehicle, not knowing what to do she started running, when she got to the corner she went a bit further and ran in the middle of the road, she only stopped when she saw someone looking around frantically, it took her a few seconds to relies that it was the daft, pin striped, spike haired alien him self. She had found the Doctor in under a minuet, that has to be some sort of record.

**please review! XD**

**next chapter focuses on the episode 'The Poison Sky'.**

**had to change stuff, just re watched the episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter three:**

**And yes I did forget the disclaimer the last two chapters so disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer *flail hands like 11***

Having half the idea to just forget identity concealing plan and just reveal who she was immediately, especially with his brainy glasses on, but there was more pressing matters at hand. Calmly, the gas not affecting her, she walked up to the Doctor, slipping her left hand into her coat pocket and griping the sonic lightly, when she was a few feet away, he finally noticed her with a very confused look. Rose her self looked over to the right to see a blue with the front bit up that was filling with the white smoke, an elderly looking man was also in the car, choking to death and a desperate looking ginger woman trying to get in the car. She griped the sonic tighter and pulled it out and pointed it at the window, she mentally controlled the settings and pressed the button on the side, making the end glow pink, nothing happened for a second before small cracks appeared on the glass and it fell in and unfortunately on to the man inside.

The Doctor, now dumbfounded by how she could do that, stood there and watch her unlock the door manually, open the door and try to get him out of the car, he was still coughing and couldn't sand up properly, making it very hard.

"Hey, ether of you, I don't care who, could you help me out here?" She asked a bit annoyed.

The now confused ginger lady moved quickly around the car and helped her, leading them over to a near by house Rose assumed he lived in when a blond lady in a pink shirt came to the door with a relieved look, she was able to pass him off to blonde before any questions could be asked and started to walk away back the way she came. Thought the Doctor must have snapped out of it because she heard him tell the people heading inside the house to close off the doors and windows before running footsteps came behind her and she felt a hand on her right shoulder that spun her round to face the time lord, the grip moved to her other shoulder and tightened, stopping her from running, not that she planed to, she had expected something like this to happen.

"Sonic technology, very nice, brilliant actually, where did you get it from though?" he asked with his 'what the hell have you done' face, "and that mask looks very real, straight from World War Two it's self."

Before he could go into complete ramble mode, a black car pulled up near the blue one and a young-ish looking guy with a red cap on stuck his head out the window.

"Doctor! This is all I could find that doesn't have A.T.M.O.S."

The Doctor looked over at him for a second, she guessed contemplating something before he turned back to her.

"Right, I'll deal with you after I finish with this, but right now you have to stay with me," he then started dragging her, now by the hand, to the car, all but shoving her in the back seat.

"Donna! You coming?" He called out.

The ginger woman, Rose assumed was Donna, turned and called with a "yeah," which was followed by surprised and desperate pleas from blonde to stay and encouragement from the older guy to go with the Doctor.

When she finally came to the car and got in, the visibility was horrible, you could only see about ten feet in front of you at best.

Lb

The car ride to where ever they were going had been silent, it hadn't even crossed Rose's mind that she had no clue where they were going but she had other thing on her mind right now. To the others it looked like she was staring out the window, leaning on it and daydreaming or something but actually she was testing things out on her mask, a field test really, she decided to start up a planet wide scan that also when up to the distance of the moon, any aliens wouldn't want to be much further than that to keep a eye on thing and have full control of the cars. also scanning the gas from what it had caught before. Other than that she was using her telepathic abilities from Bad Wolf that she linked in to her TARDIS along time ago to check for any damage and make sure the cyberleks were behaving.

Fifteen minuets in to the drive, there was a light buzz from the mask that only she could hear and the hollow gram of the results for both scans came up in front of her eyes.

"Sontarans," she said, siting up, looking at the Doctor and Donna and making them look at her with surprise.

"Yeah, what about them?" Donna asked, just a bit suspicious.

"Oh, ah, nothing, nothing, just, um, nothing," she stuttered, settling back against the window.

The other two people in the back seat stared at her quizzically for a minuet before the driver started talking to them or something.

The mask had made a connection as to why the Sontarans were using the gas to kill the planet instead of what they usually did according to her TARDIS dater banks. **(A/N which was basically all that the Doctors TARDIS know, which all the Doctor knows because of the psychic link between the two, all this because Rose's TARDIS was basically created out of the Doctor's one, the key, part if the TARDIS and bad wolf, which was already connected. Blimey, is that complicated?)** The mix of gasses they are using to gas the planet matches up to what the potato soldier race use as clone feed. There going to use the planet to create billions of new soldier for there endless war.

She had already started thinking up potential plans, living to tell the tale oppositional at the moment, she knew that somehow, she had to get to the ship and blow it up, giving them a chance to leave first, before any body got killed if they decided to come down for a bit of fun, aka shooting at people and before the world choked to death, lots to do and not much time, oh she missed this. What Rose really needed at the moment was a place to think, ether of the TARDISes would do really.

A few minuets later, they pulled in to a drive way sort of thing with a boom gate and another soldier in all black with a red cap on, all there of them in the back seat quickly climbed out.

"Aliens and the army? Must be UNIT, she muttered only to her self as she got out.

The Doctor turned back quickly to the soldier that drove, "Ross, look after your self, get inside the building," talking quickly.

"Will do sir" 'Ross' replied and started talking on his radio as all three walked away a bit from the car.

When the car left, Donna stopped and turned to the Doctor, "air is discussing" she choked out.

"It's not so bad for me out here, go on, get inside the TARDIS and take gassy there with you, keep an eye on her as well, keep her out of trouble," he loudly whispered the last part and nodded over to Rose.

"Oi! I don't need a babysitter, I'm 870!" Rose yelled at him, very annoyed.

Ignoring her, he continued to Donna, "oh" he said reaching into his 'hidden' coat pocket "I've never given you a key" and produced the small bit of metal smiling at the ginger"keep that, go on, quiet a big moment actually."

She coughed "yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world has finished choking to death," dead panned and Rose had to bite back a giggle, oh she liked this Donna woman.

"Good idea" he said back in to 'every thing is falling apart' mode and ran towards the boom gate.

"Where are you going?" Rose called out just for the fun of it.

"To stop a war!" He yelled back, ducking under the gate.

"Well then" she started, looking over to Rose, "um... What's your name?"

Oh...

No name, no trust, she was pretty sure that's how it went with humans from what she remembered, especially if you used a fake name first off. Oh well, to hell with it, even if Donna trusted her, Rose hoped for the Doctors sake that she would never let some stranger in a mask near the controls for long. Well she did have a spray bottle of sleeping gas hidden in her old room in the TARDIS, easily fixed.

**I will finish the episode next chapter with a extra mini with captain jack and then maybe the 'doctor daughter'**

**pleas review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter four:**

**disclaimer of doctor who sadly **

"Sorry, that's classified information, come on, we need to get to the TARDIS so come on, lead the way," Rose said in an attempt to get the ginger to start moving.

Donna fixed her with a suspicious look before that was interrupted by a short but violent coughing fit before snapping in a choked voice "Fine then, gassy it is then, lets get a move on," she cough again and started walking.

Rose made a amused noise as she followed the ginger, a new companion, quite new if he hadn't given her a key yet, only two or three adventures in, maybe more. It did fell a little strange though, but very interesting from her perspective as the strange thing that the Doctor had to deal with compared with being the clueless companion. Though she did feel sorry for this one but it was vital to her plan to get rid of the Sontarans that she had control of his TARDIS to get up there.

Yes, she could use her TARDIS but she would rather not bring another space and time ship in to the mix, especially with the whole new level of weapons in there, just thinking what would happen if somehow the Sontarans got their grubby little paws on her ship sent a churn to her stomach and slight fear for the whole universe. Pushing that thought back into the dark pit it belonged to, she really wanted a go at flying the old girl, she had really come to miss the bigger on the inside blue box.

Once they were at the TARDIS, Donna unlocked the door and went through, Rose following closely behind, once in she closed the door and quietly locked it, covering her pause at the door by looking around the console room, looking the same as ever with the coral theme.

She felt a light nudge against her mental barrier as well as a amused welcoming hum from the TARDIS.

_'I thought I had finally gotten rid of you Wolf,'_ the song of the Doctors TARDIS forming words in her head.

"It's not as easy as it looks, you've got to try harder than being trapped in the void old girl," she told the ship using Gallifreyan, earning another amused hum and a chuckle in her mind.

_'Time lady though with your own TARDIS no less, that's returning with style at it's finest,'_ the ship sung back, _'though there better not be a great big hole in the universe, someone might fall in.'_

Rose had to laugh, "nah, just a soft spot that only he can access, though it dose go through all universes, but of a concern but I just don't know where to stop, I'll fix it later."

_'You better and also, keeping secrets from the Doctor? Not the best move.'_

Rose sighed at this, "yeah but you still can't tell him, please old girl," she pleaded with her.

_'I might not like it, my wolf but alright, I will keep your secret but you should tell him, he misses you a lot.'_

"Yeah, I guessed that bit," she said, a small glint of guilt coming up from the ship's words, but she shook her head and walked towards the corridor.

Despite the strangeness of what she just saw, Donna was probably more concerned about mental health of the undoubtably alien girl, talking to no one in a language that the TARDIS didn't translate though she guessed it was Gallifreyan. She recognised it manly from hearing the Doctor muttering and yelling in something that sounded like how she was talking, and of course because it wouldn't translate.

"Oi, where do you think your going?" She loudly asked the strange new comer.

"I'm just going to explore," this earned a suspicious look from the ginger woman, "oh come on, it's a bigger on the inside space ship, what could go wrong?"

Not waiting for a answer, Rose walked down the corridor, soon a very familiar door came up and she stopped in front of it, bringing her hand up and running her finger tips over the intricate rose that was carved into the wooden door before turning the knob and entering. Nothing had been changed, the cloths spread around the floor, the bed rumpled like she just got out, the empty glass she forgot to take out that morning so long a go, the knick knacks and photos still in the same place on her set of draws and desk, all dust free.

'It's been over two years since he last saw you, he had me deadlock your door two month in after the Martha girl got to curious, he hasn't been in here since,' came the TARDIS's song in her head.

"Martha?" She asked confused.

'Yes, the stray he traveled with between meeting the Donna woman and her traveling with him.'

She didn't respond but nodded slightly, her eyes had spotted two small photos lying on the desk, she walked over to them and picked them up and the memories associated with each picture started playing in her mind. One of the photos showed the big ears and leather jacket doctor, Captain Jack and her in 14th century Kyoto, just after they defeated the 'demon spirit of the forest' which was actually a disembodied consciousness that called it's self the Great Intelligence, it was reanimating the dead and making a very large army, in the end it was a village girl that sacrifice her self to save every one, the village they were in had a celebration in her honer and to thank the three of them for helping the village, which was where the photo was taken. The other one was of the current doctor and her just after they had finished with the wire, after that adventure, the Doctor did actually manage to get them to the studio to see Elvis sing hound dog, they were standing in front of where he was actually performing, both grinning like idiots.

The memories though were short lived, a shudder ran through the room snapping her back in to reality.

"Were grounded, that's not suppose to happen," she muttered to her self, shoving the photos in her pocket and ran out of her old room.

When Rose got to the console room she went straight to the scanner and turned it on, the screen showed what was out side of the TARDIS, a dim purple tinted room with several Sontarans in it and a human male with a stupid look on his face.

One of the Sontarans didn't have his helmet on and was talking, no, make that gloating, "Spoils of war, the Doctors infamous vessel in Sontaran hands."

"Right then," Rose turned off the scanner and spun around to face Donna, "were on the Sontaran ship in orbit around the earth, that is the first bit of the plan done," she said and started running around the console, setting the ship to go to a low point in the ground, probably a basement or some thing where the TARDIS picked up the presents of alien tech.

"Plan? What plan, what the hell are you talking about," she demanded.

Rose stopped just as she was going for the last leaver to send them down, "my plan, to blow up the Sontarans before to many people die down there, I just needed this ship for a lift, now I send you back down."

"How the hell are you going to blow it up, what you got bigger on the inside pockets the have bigger bombs than the army down their?" She asked sarcastically

"No I don't but good idea, right now i winging it so maybe I might get the humans to blow that thing up," she really had to stop her self from going in to a northern accent like her first Doctor had, over the years she perfected it just for fun.

"Well you're insane so I'm coming with you to make sure you don't kill you self," she said stubbornly.

"No your not, I don't need any one getting in the way and if I survive, I really don't want the Doctor bent on having my head because I got his companion kill!" Rose yelled at the ginger.

"Yes i am, I'm not leaving my planet in the hands of some crazy alien I don't know! And I'm suppose to be keeping a eye on you," Donna said and poked her in the chest.

"Right then, I thought it might come down to this or the sleeping gas, and I do apologise for this," she said in a eerily calm voice.

"For what?"

"For this," Rose said and flicked her leg out, connecting with Donnas shin, she yelled in pain but was stopped when Rose cracked her elbow against her chin, rendering her unconscious.

Rose caught her before she hit the ground and dragged her over to the jump seat, putting her on it and making sure she won't fall off.

"Right then," she said standing up straight and spinning on her heel to face the console but her mask buzzed and notice came up saying _'Sontaran battle ship power grid hacked, power down when ready.'_

"What? I didn't set that up."

Another notice popped up _'affirmative, you did not, but I did.'_

"Oh, are you becoming sentient?" Rose asked the mask surprised.

_'Affirmative, the one designated 'Brainy' made me like this'_

"Ok just don't try to kill me," she said shrugging and picked up the mobile phone on the console.

_'Of course, mistress.'_

Rose flipped the phone open and scanned it with her sonic, hooking her mask up to it, 'just in case he calls' she thought to her self, once done, she put the phone back down but left it open. Suddenly the scanner turned it's self on and it showed the Doctor, holding his sonic against something and some sort of army officer person.

"Calling the Sontaran command ship under jurisdiction two of the intergalactic rules of engagement, this is the Doctor," the spiky haired time lord him self said in a stern tone.

Rose quickly messed with the controls to get a split screen, on with the Doctor and one with the Sontaran, both of course with sound.

"Doctor, breathing your last?" The potato alien with no helmet

"My God, they're like trolls," the soldier guy said shocked and Rose had to bit her lip to stop the laugh.

The Doctor glanced over at him, "yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks. So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"Oh and that was?" Rose asked to the scanner, moving quickly around the console, she had a feeling that they were going to show off and gloat about the TARDIS so she was going to make a show, setting the engines to silent and so it left her behind.

"How dare you!" The one apparently called Staal yell offended quite rightly.

"Oh, that's diplomacy?" The still nameless officer said, Rose decided to call him Steve.

"Doctor, you impugn my honour," Staal said

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle, because then I'd have a field day. But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it," the Doctor said, trying to get them angry.

"Oh and I'm the crazy one" she muttered to no one.

"Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? or are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?" The Doctor continued, trying to figure them out.

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces."

"Ah, the war's not going so well, then. losing, are we?" He said teasingly

"Ha ha, knew it" Rose said to the scanner.

"Such a suggestion is impossible," Staal said offended

"What war?" Steve asked confused.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for fifty thousand years. Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?" He growled out.

"For victory!" Staal shouted before all the Sontarans started punching one hand with the other and saying:  
Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha.

"Give me a break," he said and rolled his eyes, pointing his sonic at the screen, making the scanner split three ways showing old cartoons.

"Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation," Steve tried to tell the Doctor.

Rose snorted, "good luck with that Steve."

"Finished?" The doctor asked after using the sonic again to turn off the cartoon.

Rose flicked down the last lever and the ship started to phase out around her silently, none of the Sontaran noticing

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold. We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a Tardis."

All the aliens turned to look at her, expecting the TARDIS of course and instantly aimed their guns at her.

"Who are you? how did you get on this ship? Where is the time lord's TARDIS" Staal rapidly asked, surprisingly panicked.

She quickly glanced at the monitor on the wall of the ship showing the Doctor, not missing his look of shock, "everything off," Rose calmly said.

The mask complied and turned the whole ship off, accept the purple lights only in this room which thankfully stayed on, apart from that the communication feed to the Doctor, shields, teleports, even the ATMOS and any thing els one earth connected to the Sontarans stopped.

Every thing was in a stunned silents for a few seconds before Rose's mask started ringing.

**A/N ok this is getting to long and I'll continue next chapter.**

**Please review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer sadly**

The mask quickly answered the phone only to hear the Doctor's rapid and slightly relieved voice filled the mask and room, "Donna! Good, your alive, the TARDIS left, where did it go? Did the girl in mask tell you? Can you check outside?"

Rose just giggled, "sorry Doctor, just me."

interrupting their conversation, Staal said in his weird, almost robotic tone, "you female, have aided the Doctor and sabotaged our mission, you are now an enemy of the great Sontaran empire, prepare to die human scum," and all the Sontarans in the room readied the weapons, still pointing them at Rose.

"Wait, wait, wait" she said, stalling them as she dug through her bigger on the inside pocket, looking for any thing that would give her the upper hand, slightly unnerved by the several guns pointed at her despite the protective shield she had on.

Her hand came across something about the size and shape of a tin can, made of metal with small lumps on the sides, she didn't remember putting one of these in here but she pulled it out any way, triumphantly holding up the red and gold Dalek themed can .

"Sontarans, before you kill me you might want to know what this is, right?" She asked but continued without an answer, "it's called a Dalek bomb, voice activated only by me but if done so it will shoot every one in the room and then blow up, taking all survivors with it," she paused for a second to flip it in the air, "compact little thing it is, very handy, designed it my self, first time I've actually had to use it but that was because I was in the void for eight and a half centuries with nothing but a TARDIS, Daleks and cybermen, not a good thing to do by the way, I thing I picked up a bit of their nastiness for what I'm possibly about to do" she babbled, a thing this face liked to do, Rose was convinced this face had picked it up from the doctor.

"Use it and kill your self, for Sontarans do not fear death in battle, but welcome it for the honer-"

"Of the great Sontaran empire" Rose interrupted Staal mocking, "Oh yes, I know you lot are all for the honer but you said this was a mission, judging by the gas, to start another cloning planet to make billions more of your little potato soldier to creat more blood shed in your endless war, but correct me if I'm wrong but, if you die and the jobs not done, you've failed, and all that honer goes out the window and not only for failing a job for the war but for being killed by one female, with one bomb, no where near a proper battle," her tone got darker and scarier as that mini speech went on but it surprisingly did its job and the Sontaran stood down at the wave of Staal's hand, now, you, just wait. I'm busy." she said, pointing at them with the bomb, with a less darker, more a scolding tone.

"Sorry about that Doctor, the potatoes are playing up, every thing alright?" She said just on teasingly, "and you friend is alright, just unconscious at the moment."

She could hear him spluttering in confusion, trying to come up with something clever to say but all he could manage was: "eight and a half centuries in the void?" Rose just laughed in reply.

"But... But that would mean that your almost as old as me, nowhere near a human life span." He said, still not picking up on the hints.

"Well of course I'm not human, not that any body could tell, certainly not you I hoped, the whole coat is a sort of bio-damper or perception filter kinda, makes me blend in or unnoticed with most kinds of scans and natural detection, along with my telepathic abilities basically on a different frequency also unnoticeable to other Time Lords and Ladies, you couldn't tell me from one of those poor lil apes down there on the planet," another babble, she really need it control her talking.

"Your a Time Lady," he stated, her guess, very much in shock.

"Yep" Rose replied, dragging out the word.

"And your not trying to take over or destroy the universe?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

She snorted at this, "not last time I checked my schedule, though its not looking good at the moment, I think this is going suicidal," she lied, she didn't know why she was doing this exactly, making him feel guilty for a fake death, but she went with it any way.

"No no just wait, I'll come and get you and you'll be fine," he desperately.

"No she will not be 'fine'," Staal spat, "she will die, for her insolence and sabotage of plans of the great Sontaran empire, prepare to die Gallifreyan scum and we shall continue out subduction of earth, the eradication of the human race and the last of the Time Lords."

Rose could hear the frantic heavy breathing from the Doctor as he thought he had lost control of the situation but she just laughed.

"You Staal, your my favourite, you wanna know why?" She asked still giggling, " because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania, and so is who ever you take orders from, did you actually think I wouldn't start the detonation proses before I started talking? Never, it dose have three more minuets on it but I'm impatient so."

She trailed off as she bent slightly, preparing to throw it high but the doctor voice came through frantically "no, I'll come for you just wait, please just wait, I'll save you, I promise!" He yelled.

"Sorry Doctor," Rose sighed, "Allons-y !" She yelled and through the bomb up and it latched on to the ceiling.

"Detonation fast tracked, EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek voice came out of the bomb followed by Dalek death beams shot out, the beams bouncing off her shield.

The Doctor kept yelling at her to get out but she dropped the call, "see ya in hell potato men!" She yelled and clicked with both hands, her TARDIS door opening behind her and she steeped backwards in, she closed the door again and ran to the console, setting the coordinates for a mile away from the blast zone she watched on the scanner as the ship was obligated by the explosion. Once it faded to nothing, Rose all but fell to the floor, once down, she ripped off her mask and flung it across the room, not caring were it landed and rubbed her face with both hands, she felt horrible, lying to the Doctor like that, maybe she was scum as the Staal had said, most certainly not Gallifreyan or human scum, even Dalek would be putting her self to high, somewhere in the lowest of the lowly scum would do for what she had just done to the Doctor, given hope of some one els from his home and then killed it.

Alcohol, that's what she needed, good old human alcohol, since she made sure to never keep any on board or ever let the ship create any at all, she slowly got off the floor and set off for Cardiff, might as well fill up the TARDIS while she attempted to get drunk.

**Just a shorty before I have to go back to school and finally finish that episode, next one will have the great captain Jack Harkness and the last part of 'the Doctor's Daughter' in it.**

**Thanks to all my readers and goodnight. Please review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter six**

Disclaimer sadly oh and enjoy! Just a note, I'm starting with the Doctor point of view-ish just after the call dropped. and since this has taken so long to write and this is the longest chapter so far, I'll put the rest of the planed scene in the next chapter.

Once the sound of the death ray cut off, the Doctor stopped shouting to the phone, his breathing stopped, everyone els in the room was silent, all of them to shocked and just a little bit scared of the alien in the room. The Time Lord stared hopelessly at the large screen on the mobile base wall, his arm with the phone falling to his side, the screen showed where the Sontaran ship was, when the little red dot on the radar went out, he closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head, his jaw clenched and hands balled into fists, the phone braking from the pressure, forcefully having to stop him self from lashing out at the closest thing. When he opened his eyes, they were cold and hard, wiping out any tiny glimmer of hope there was in them that he had finally found someone so he wouldn't have to be so alone in the universe, but of course not, that was just to much to ask for.

Still not talking, the Doctor walked to the door of the mobile base.

"Doctor, wait, what about Dr Jones," the said carefully.

"It's a clone, burn it," he spat, not turning round and continued on his way out.

Once out in the gas filled air, he walked straight in to the factory, bringing out his sonic to scan and trace any Sontaran technology still in the building. He followed his sonic all the way to the basement of the building, the link with the TARDIS in his head also getting brighter and he guessed that's where the mystery Time Lady sent the old girl. The Doctor came up to white double doors and pushed them open, once in the room behind them, he instantly spotted his beloved ship and quickly moved towards it, stroking it's side lightly.

"Doctor," he heard behind him and turned to see Martha still lying on the clone link harness.

"Little help?" She asked shrugging, showing the chains on her wrists.

"Oh" he said, walking over to her and sonicing the bonds, "I'm so sorry Martha."

"It's ok," she paused and said "I guess you already took care of the other one."

"Yeah, oh" he said, slipping a hand in to his pocket and grabbing the ring he took off the clone and holding it up in front of her face, "I believe this belongs to you."

Martha grinned as took it and slipped it on, "thank you Doctor."

She hugged him round the neck as he lifted her off the harness "any time Martha Jones" he replied when they both let go, the Doctor slipped off his coat and handed it to her "come on," he said nodding to the TARDIS, "one last trip, just to finish off."

She really shouldn't go, she had things to do and people to help and quite a few other things but she couldn't, even though she had long since gotten over her crush on the Doctor, he was still her friend and she recognised something, in his eyes, just something, a little glimmer of even more hopelessness, that he had failed someone very important or close to him. She had seen something like it after the Master had died, but more suppressed, probably trying to hide it as best he could, but she could just see it and she knew she couldn't leave, yeah, he had Donna now but having another friends with you can't be the worst thing to have with you when something happened.

"Yeah, alright, might as well see this to the end," Martha said with a little smile

He force a grin on his face and turned towards the TARDIS, unlocking it with his key and holding it open for Martha to go in first. He let the door shut but not lock, turning back to the cloning machine the Sontarans had used, any of that technology in human hands would be catastrophic for their future, he had to make sure no one could use any of it. With his sonic, he set the liquid in the tub thing on fire, it was surprisingly flammable and burned away completely, using the sonic again to blow up the equipment, rendering it unusable.

Once that done, he walked back to his ship and walked in to see Donna sitting in the jump seat holding her head and Martha crouching slightly in front of the ginger.

Said red head looked up at him with a scowl "Oi spaceman, next time you get the bright idea of sending me to the TARDIS with another flipping alien, forget it!" She yelled.

"I-I had to, why? What happened?" He asked walking over to his companion.

"The gas mask girl, She hit me! twice!"

"She said you were alright, just unconscious."

"She made me unconscious, dumbo!" Donna yelled angrily.

"Why would she do that?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Oh all I wanted to do was go with her on the Sontaran ship, you told me to keep an eye on her and them she does..." She trailed off at his expression.

His face was blank and slightly paler, his eyes were wide and fixed on Donna with a mix of fear and sadness, you could could basically see the what ifs going through his head.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Martha asked walking over to him carefully and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A second later he snapped out of his thoughts "what? Yeah, I'm alright, I'm always alright," he said, ignoring the unconvinced looks from the two women, he moved to the console, putting in the coordinates for the Rattigan Academy, "now, just one more thing to do then we can call it a day, right! Allons-y!" He yelled, with faked excitement and flicked the final switch, sending the time rotor up and down and the familiar wheezing noise filling the console room.

Once they landed, the Doctor walked straight out the doors, anger already rising, the two women following cautiously. The TARDIS had landed in the room with the teleport cube, also in there was a very angry-looking Rattigan prat pointing a gun at them.

"You! You've destroyed every thing! I was going to rid the world of humans! My one chance at a-" he yelled at them but was cut off when the Doctor snapped and grabbed the gun.

As he advanced on the boy, he hid the weapon behind him and slipped the bullets out, putting them in his pocket. Once Luke's back hit the side of the teleport cube, the Doctors gun-free hand went to the boys shirt, griping it and slid him up the cube till he was eye level with the time lord, he pressed the empty gun to the boy's temple, stopping any noise from his open mouth. Martha was the only other person that knew that it was a bluff and had to grab the horrified Donna by the arm to stop her interferences, pulling her back and whispered in her ear, although they both knew, the still shared a concerned look between them. Rattigan missed this thankfully and was understandably concentrating more on the person with a gun pressed to his skull.

"You know, I've met despicable people in my life, some that I dare say make my self look good, but you." He said in a deadly calm tone "you just had to out do them all, didn't ya, knowingly help to destroy your own species and getting angry when some one stopped you, what were the Sontarans promising you that was worth six billion lives, worth her life."

"Castor Thirty Six, a planet, for my students and I to start new, a society were we won't be mocked and excluded for our cleverness," the prat said back, fear in his voice.

"Well that sounds absolutely brilliant but there is no Castor Thirty Six, they lied to you, playing on your desperation and humanness to control you," he trailed off sombrely, releasing the boy and lowering the gun, anger dispersing but not leaving completely, "and it killed her."

The Doctor glared at the ground for a minuet before he frowned slightly and ran towards the labs without another word. Martha and Donna quickly followed after him, Luke went as well though reluctantly, when the three humans got to said lab, the Doctor was running around grabbing bits of things and building a cannon like thing on one of the desks.

Noticing their arrival, he began to talk "she told me what I had to do, intentional or not she told me what I had to do, I just wasn't listening, the gas, its Caesofine concentrate, clone feed, part Bosteen, part Probic five as well as other stuff but point is, it's extremely volatile, one spark will set it off," he babbled at lightning speed.

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, they need all this gas intact here in the atmosphere to breed their clone army, and all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory, planning his little trip," he said and pointedly looked at the idiot in question, who looked down.

"So how is that thing suppose to help?" Donna asked, just a little stunned by his rapid emotional change.

"Well, it's quite rare to find a planet with exactly the same atmosphere as earth, so you need an atmosphere converter exactly like this one so humans can live and breath the air," he said and picked up the contraption and ran outside with it, the other three following.

Once he was outside the academy, the Doctor set the converter down and started to play around with large button thing attached to it.

"That's London, you can't even see it. My family's in there," Donna said to her self.

"If I can get this on the right setting," he muttered, still messing with it.

"Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite," Martha said concerned.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He said back and activated the atmospheric converter.

An energy pulse came out of the thing and flew into the gas clouds. There was a loud boom and the Doctor crossed his fingers as the fireball spreads in the upper atmosphere.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please," he muttered to him self as all four if them watched the fire filled sky.

As the flames cleared to clear sky, the Doctor let out the breath he was holding and sagged in relief.

"He's a genius," Luke said in awe, still looking up at the sky.

"Just brilliant," she said grinning.

The time Lord just smirked a touch arrogantly and slung his arms around the shoulders of his current and past companions.

"Well then, come on you two, back to the TARDIS, oh and Martha, you left some clothes in your old room that you might want back and so" he tried, gesturing at the hospital nightie thing she was wearing, "yeah." he finished awkwardly.

Martha laughed a little at his awkwardness, ducking out from under his arm and walked back towards the academy, "come on then, Time Lord!" She called over her shoulder.

He smirked at his retreating friend but frowned when he noticed how quiet Donna was being and looked over to see her staring at him with a concerned look. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, she snapped out of it , shaking her head, and ducked out from under his arm and walked off.

Lb

Rose's TARDIS shook slightly as they landed hopefully in Cardiff. As she walked out the doors mask free and hood down, she saw that the sky was dark and thankfully gas free, she had set it for the night after the Sontaran incident, whether or not that actually happened is another matter, she really hadn't had much practice at flying him time wise. Next she noticed she had come out in Cardiff, in exactly the same spot as the Doctors was when they dealt with the Margret the Sliteen.

It must of been quite late because the was hardly any one around, the random few that was, were ether drunk or trying to get out of here to fast to notice, so no one actually saw the short black haired Time lady walk out of no where.

Perfect.

Rose double clicked and the doors closed, no evidenced of the time ship ever being there and ambled off. After about five minuets of aimless wandering, she came across a bar and walked in, the bar was almost empty and it looked a little grubby but she went in and sat at the main bar and, deciding to try her northern ascent, ordered two shots of vodka from the short burnet behind the bar.

"Make that four shots and put it on my tab for me beautiful," came the familiar, flirty American voice from behind Rose that made her freeze.

Yes, the Bad Wolf and her TARDIS had shown her what had happened and what she had done at the game station but it was still a shock to actually see it.

Covering all shock with a smirk and a arched eyebrow, she turned towards the incredibly hansom Captain Jack Harkness "oh so I'm not allowed to by my own drink?" She asked, still using the ascent.

With a laugh, the ex time agent replied "a gorgeous northerner like you? Never, it would be a crime," he said as he sat on the bar stool next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, leaning in close.

Rose snorted and turned away, gulping down one of the shots the bar tender just set down"Well, you do look the more criminal kind and any way, how do you know I'm from the north?"

"You sound like it," he replied, a little confused.

"lots if planets have a north," she paused as she took the other shot of vodka, "and thanks for the drink but your going to have..." She trailed off as the doors of the bar opened and a sickeningly familiar smell of bad breath and the sound of loud farting entered filled the bar.

**don't like don't care, my story my rules though i do hoped you enjoyed and would reviwe. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter seven**

**Disclaimer sadly**

Rose quickly turned her head so she could just see the very fat but tall bold man walk in.

"You've got to be joking" muttered harshly but quietly so only Jack heard her, turning her head so she kept the hidden Raxacorricofallapatorin ( A/N did I spell it right?) in sight as he moved over to a table in the corner with a smaller human male, "blimey, can I just get one trip to Cardiff with no aliens?" She continued in the same manner but slipping back in to her normal accent.

The first comment from her made Jack think it was something personal, the second made him choked on his drink.

"What do you mean alien?" He whispered back quietly when he finally stopped choking on the alcohol and quickly looked around the bar.

"What I mean Jack, is that there is a great big, but ugly, green, living calcium alien talking out of a dead guys skin,"she replied quietly but harshly, frustration and annoyance at herself quickly shortening her fuse.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name but you can explain that one latter,right now, what species, is I'd dangerous and how get rid of it?" He asked in a flat tone, all joking gone, this is serious.

The both moved closer to each other and Rose whispered: "Judging by the size and smell, I do believe it is a Raxacorricofallapatorin, both times I've me one of these they were trying to nuke this planet for quite selfish reasons, how to get rid if them? Well apart from blowing them up with a missile and turning them back in to an egg, vinegar makes them blow up."

"Right then, easily done , you go get the vinegar, I'll get it out of the skin and you blow it up," Jack said calmly.

Rose snorted at this plan, "yeah, good luck with that one captain, firstly, you're getting the vinegar just for precaution and secondly, I need to see why he's here, if there is something bigger going on and if he actually needs to be killed, I've got to give it a chance," she said sternly.

"You know, you sound just like a friend of mine," Jack said in an annoyed tone, moving back and drinking his last shot "how are you even going to get him to talk? Do you even have a plan?" He asked in the same tone.

This made her pause, no she didn't have a plan passed wing it and hope for the best. She blew air out the corner of her mouth in frustration and opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by angry shouts from the table the alien had gone to.

"What do you mean he's not coming! He wanted this stupid drinking contest!" Said alien yelled.

The smaller human, not backing down to the imitating alien yelled straight back "well I know that Joe, I was there, but he pulled out last minuet so your just gonna have to go home!"

"I came for a contest and I'm not going home sober!"

The two of them yelled back and forth as an idea formed in Rose's head and she slowly grinned, poking her tong out slightly through her teeth.

Jack's eyes widened when her saw her look and slowly shook his head, "no, don't you dare, you'll under the table before he's even tipsy."

"Oh don't worry Jack, I'm bigger on the inside, just make sure its white vinegar and put it behind the bar," she said teasingly, taping the main bar and patting his shoulder before swanning off to the table with the Raxacorricofallapatorin.

Lb

Still a bit confused about Donna's look, the Doctor followed the two women into the academy, not even sparing a glance at the boy siting on the grass. When he got to his ship he strode right in, Martha had already walked off down one of the corridors to get changed so it was only him Donna, the Doctor sighed and when to fiddle with the console, moving them to near Martha's place with a slight shudder, he had a feeling she wasn't going to stay, and then continued to play with the controls aimlessly, to distract himself from the oncoming guilt of not being able to save another of his kind, and so he could pretended that he hadn't noticed the concerned look his ginger companion was once again giving him as she lent against the railing. After about seven minuets of the Doctor's attempts at distracting himself, Donna finally had enough and walked over to him from behind and she laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him movements. He bowed his head over the console, not daring to turn around, and he spread his arms, griping tightly and locking his elbows so he didn't start hitting his head on any of the controls, waiting for the oncoming questions.

"Doctor, I might have not traveled with you for long, but I have never seen you react like that, to anyone's death," the ginger paused as Martha continued, now dressed properly and standing in the doorway to the rest of the ship.

"Nether have I Doctor, for you to hold any weapon to any one else, that's got to be someone important, so, who was she Doctor?"

He didn't have a clue who she was, not a name not any thing, yes, she was a Time Lady, the only other Gallifreyan left in, but so was the Master, and he was once his best friend before he first started running, but he still didn't go bat shit.

_'So why her?'_ He mentally asked himself.

Maybe her lack of self-preservation and jeopardy friendliness, or maybe he was getting sick of being so alone and losing yet another of his kind and he needed to let of a bit of frustration, or maybe it was that bloody ascent that made her sound so much like his pink and yellow girl that he forgot that it wasn't her that he had died, again.

"I-I don't know who she was, she never said what her name was, all I got was her species," he paused, talking a deep slightly shuddering breath, "she was a Time Lady, a, a female Gallifreyan, from my home planet."

Both women inhaled sharp breaths at this new bit of information.

"Oh space man," Donna whispered and turned him towards her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

The Doctor slowly returned the hug to his ginger companion and also moved one arm to put around his past companion when she decided to join in. After a few seconds, the Time Lord pulled back with a long sigh and rubbed his face with a hand that also ran through his hair, making it even more messy, and moved off around the console.

"So," Donna started casually, braking the silence that had fallen over the console room,"you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

Martha sighed wistfully, looking around the large room, "Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know, I'm good here, back at home and I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me, never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now." She said lifting up her left hand for a second to look at he engagement ring before dropping it and looking over at the Doctor.

He just waved a hand at the door, giving her a half smile and said "gut feeling."

Martha just shook her head a bit and moved over to the Time Lord to hug him goodbye.

Weeeell, that was the idea any way, but then the TARDIS decided to hijack it's self and the occupants of the time/space ship had to hold on to the console for dear life.

"What? What!" The Doctor yelled in panic as he stumbled round to the scanner to try to see what was happening.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha shouted angrily.  
"No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me."

"Where are we going?" Donna asked panicked.

"I don't know. It's out of control!" He replied.

"Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!"

Lb

Four and a half bottles of vodka latter and Rose had finally got something out of the alien, basically, he had been paid by the remaining Slitheen family to come to Earth and set up a string of high-powered nuclear explosives to destroy the earth, of course starting in Cardiff. No money, no profit, no buyers, just revenge for their fallen family members that had died at human hands, it actually surprised Rose that it had taken this long for any thing to happen with that but she wasn't complaining, though it would give her something to do now, keeping a eye on them. By the end of the third bottle, the alien named Joe's ability to sit up straight had started to deteriorate as the amount of alcohol had finally started to affect the alien inside and he been getting angrier and angrier since then, the vodka Rose had consumed was metabolizing to fast and she hadn't really gone past wobbling a bit if she stood up and slower speech than normal.

Finally 'Joe' snapped and slammed down his fist that was clenched around the shot glass as the two of them finished the latest round with a yell of anger and swiped the four empty bottles off the small table with his other arm, the smaller male human called Robert nearly coping them in the chest before he dodged out of the way.

The alcohol fuelled, angry alien stood up and started yelling "How! How are you doing this you stupid human, it's impossible! Your cheating!" He finished in a childish heavy slur.

'Oh well, gonna have to use that vinegar any way,' she thought as she stood up with a snarl, getting as up in his face as the height difference would allow, really wishing she was taller at the moment.

"Oh I'm cheating? That amount of alcohol would kill any human, so we're both ether cheating or nether of us are what we seem," she finished in a menacing tone.

The two of them glared each other down for a straight minuet before the tension in the bar got to much and the Raxacorricofallapatorin snarled and started ripping off his human skin to revel the green thing underneath. The small audience that they had accumulate over the hour-long contest immediately panicked and ran out screaming along with every one else in the bar, apart from Jack who's standing in front of the main bar with an empty glass bottle and a plastic bottle of cleaning stuff that smelled like vinegar.

When the thing had finished ripping off the human skin and stood to his full height, he was huge! Bigger than any of the Slitheen family she had seen, it's head just brushing the ceiling of the bar, maybe nine foot six? And of course it was growling and snarling at her as it stretched it's limbs.

"Oh you are huge! This is just amazing, 'cause I have seen your kind before but really, you take the cake on the huge AND the ugly, I mean, all offence, talk about a face only a mother could love."

Maybe provoking the angry alien wasn't the best idea she had but it worked in the end. When the thing tried to take a swing at Rose, a liquid filled glass bottle flew out of no where and smashed against it's shoulder, bits of glass stuck out of the alien and the room was filled with the strong smell of vinegar. The thing stopped moving and looked at where the bottle had hit and then looked around confused.

Quickly realising what had happened, Rose grinned and ran to where Jack stood, looking just as confused the alien and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the bar and quickly grabbing her screwdriver and sonicing the doors closed the just as there was a bang and stuff thumped against the door. A few seconds after bits stopped hitting the door, Rose unlocked the door and had a look inside, practically the whole bar was covered in what looks like green noodles and boy did it smell.

"Blimey," Rose muttered at the sight.

"I see what you mead by exploding," Jack murmured beside her.

"Yeah," she turned her head to look at him, raising an eye brow and smirking slightly before asking "you still gonna pay?"

He just rolled his eyes playfully and smirked "it's alien so I'll have to get my team in any way, so yeah I'll still pay."

"Team?" Rose asked as she moved away from the door of the bar, "what like a UNIT team?"

He just snorted at that, "no, the go more for world crises, I'm in charge of Torchwood."

**Ok I'm going to stop here, love it, hate it, oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter eight:**

**Disclaimer sadly**

**Ok how about in the first chapter, where Rose said 'and opens where ever I want with a click of my fingers,' she said 'and comes where ever I want with a click of my fingers' and her TARDIS said basically. please? Thanks. XD**

Rose froze at this, eyes widening in panic and one hand clenched into a fist by its self.

_'Torchwood? He's in charged of Torchwood? Oh Jack, why?'_ She thought sadly.

"To-Torchwood?"she stutter weakly.

Jack frowned at this reaction "yeah, got a problem with that?" He asked.

Her anger flared at this and she glared at her friend, past events and alcohol probably not the best mix for this situation.

"You better believe I have a problem with them Captain and it's called Canary Wharf " she spat and started walking away from him.

The Captain stood there in stunned confusion for a few seconds before running after her, "hey wait, you said you would explain!"

Quickly catching up, he grabbed her forearm in a vice like grip, not letting go even when she struggled and kicked at him, her panic with the situation rising fast, and dragged her into a narrow dead ended alley way that was near by. Pulling her to the brick wall at the end and all but pined her to the wall by her arm and the other hand pining her by her neck, his own frustration getting the better of him.

"Alright kid, fun and games are over, tell me who you are and how you know me," he demanded in a low voice.

Which Rose just snorted at and glared at the Captain , "like I'm going to tell you Torchwood boy," she spat.

He pressed a little harder on her neck at that for a second but then released her arm and throat and griped her coat, lifting he so she was eye level with him and pined her arms against the wall with his elbows, getting right up in her face.

"Tell me" he growled.

"No" she spat back.

"Why not?"

"You would never believe me."

"Try me," he challenged.

With an eye roll and a sigh, she decided to tell, and then threaten bodily harm if he tells another soul, "Rose."

"Rose who?" he growled out, annoyed with her evasiveness.

Said Time Lady almost smirked at that, "Rose Tyler."

Jack jumped back like he had been burned, eyes wide, _'it can't be, she's dead, b-but the name a-and she knows me, wait, no, she could be any one,' _he thought to himself, jack then glared at her, growling alittle and having to clench his fists and dig his nails in to his palm to keep the oncoming emotions connected to that name at bay.

"No, s-she's dead, a-and you don't even look like her, why-" he paused to let out a sigh, brain kicking back in to sence , "if you are who you say then prove it, you have thirty seconds" he said coldly

"Prove it? Prove it, prove it, prove it, move it, hove it, ch-ove it wait no that's not a word," she said distractedly.

"Twenty seconds" he said impatiently.

"Right yes, sorry, proving who I am, well, I guess when we first met during the London blitz would do it," she said casually, shrugging her shoulder off handedly but closely observing Jack, not missing the quick, quiet intake of breath showing his surprise. "I ended up hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of a German air raid with a union jack t-shirt on and you had an invisible space ship parked next to Big Ben, I never stood a chance. You caught me when I fell, you fixed up my rope burn with nanogenes, you thought me and big ears were time agents and tried to con us in to buying a Chula war ambulance that you thought was empty.

Your version of 'business' was taking me on top of your spaceship, drinking champagne and dancing to Moonlight Serenade, we stopped the world from becoming gas masked zombies calling for there mummies and every one lived."

As she talked she started pacing along the back wall of the alley, speaking fondly of that one adventure that no body died, that made the Doctor so happy. She turned back to Jack, with her tongue -in-teeth grin, to see his completely stunned, wide-eyed look that couldn't hide the happiness.

"You know I'm still on the ropes about that adventure, I'm not to so sure meeting the Doctor was the best life choice, and for you Rosie, defiantly not, I mean a barrage balloon, seriously?" He asked teasingly, moving over to his friend, and crushing her to his chest with a tight hug.

Rose let out a laugh as she returned the hug as best she could, "well, I do try," she said back when he realised her.

"I can see that, and tonight facing down that thing, I'm not sure if its bravery or stupidity any more." Still holding her by her upper arms and grinning like an idiot.

She laughed at that and rolled her eyes "oh well sorry, I thought you kind of liked this planet in-tacked."

"Ah well, it's had a good run."

The both burst out laughing and Jack pulled her back in for another hug, gentler though, resting his cheek on her hair and sighing heavily.

"Rosie, the Doctor told me what happened at Canary Wraf, you fell in to the void, your suppose to be dead, so how are you alive?" He murmured to her.

"Bad wolf saved me, turned me in to a Time Lady and made me a TARDIS out of the key the Doctor gave me for his," she said into his shoulder.

Jack frowned a bit at this "I didn't know it could do that, but wait," he pause moving her back so she could look a her, "I thought Bad Wolf was gone?"

Rose shrugged "so did I, but she said that there were small traces of the time vortex left in me that were building over time and activated by a life threatening situation with no way out."

"She?"

"Dream world with bad wolf, who looks like me, and the consciousness of my TARDIS."

"Right..." He trailed off, shaking his head, "any way, let me make some calls, I still need this mess cleared up and then we can go find the Doctor, I can't wait to see his reaction," he said bordering on exited.

Rose looked away at this, "actually Jack, I would rather not have the Doctor know who I am just yet."

"What? Why not," he asked shocked.

"Well like you said, he thinks I'm dead, and if he found out who I am he would probably never let me out of the TARDIS again, now after being in the one place for eight hundred and fifty years, just the thought makes me twitchy," she sighed and turned away completely, "I know that it is completely selfish of me to do that to him, but at the moment, I can't help, I just..." She trailed off as she felt a comforting hand grip her shoulder gently.

"It's ok Rosie, I get it, you need your own adventures by your self for a while," he said as he turned her towards him, "it's not that I agree with this in the slightest you daft old alien, but I can't truly under stand it ether so it's not my place to force you to tell him but, oh so short one," he paused for emphasis, and because of the hard kick to his shin from Rose, "you and me are going to find him, just so I can see what he does when he finds another 'Time Lord', or lady in your case, that isn't trying to concur the universe."

"What?"

"Long story."

"Alright then," she shrugged, " any way, I guess I should let him know I'm alive."

"Right, yes, good plan," he paused and frowned, very confused, "wait, nope, you've lost me, what?"

Rose had to laugh at this "the Sontarans attack has happened yet?"

"The Sontaran attack where they tried to gas the planet with the help of some idiot genius but were blown up by some insane person that also died? Yeah, that happened two days ago."

"Oh, I'm classified as insane now?" She asked in mock offence tilting her head to the side.

Jack stared at her for a few seconds before it clicked "oh..."

"Yeah."

"Did he know that..."

"Yeah" she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Roooose," he complained.

"I know, I screwed big time, but I'm going to fix it and you can come to, as soon as you're done here we can track 'im down, alright?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Fine Rosie," he said rolling his eyes.

Lb

Once the mess in the bar had been cleaned up and the witnesses had been dealt with, Jack wandered on back to the little alley Rose decided to stay in until it was over. When he got there, she was sitting on the ground using a sonic screwdriver to burn markings on the ground.

"Again with the sonic screwdriver, I mean seriously, who has them," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, me and the Doctor, come on then," she started as she got up, "lets go find him shall we?"

"Yeah good idea, so where's your TARDIS?" Jack asked.

Rose just smirked, raising both arms and clicked with both hands. Behind her, she heard the doors of her ship swing open "right here," she said, stepping to the side and motioning for the surprise ex-time agent to enter.

Once he was in, Rose followed closely, closing the doors and moving towards the console, leaving Jack to walk around the room in awe.

"But there was nothing there before, how did you do that?" He said as he stood next to Rose as she started a tracking scan for the Doctor.

"I guess you aren't going to take 'its complicated' are you." She said with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Nope" he said grinning, "you just made your TARDIS appear out of nothing, you can make it appear where ever you want, that would have come in so handy on so many adventures it's not funny, so yeah, I'm interested, shoot me." He said in mock irritation.

"Thought so, well..." She trailed off, moving round the console, "it not that simple you see, when the Bad Wolf turned me into a Time Lady, she also left me with some extra... stuff, along with what Gallifreyans can already do. I have stronger mental abilities, able to see some actual details in time lines, though only with a physical connection, sense time passing accurately and some other things, but one of the really cool thing she left was slight control of the time vortex.

I can't take out a fleet of Daleks with a wave of my hand or even make my TARDIS's physical form appear, what I can do is open it's doors open in shadows."

"Isn't that the same thing though?" He asked.

"No its not, 'cause as you saw before, there was nothing there. 'Cause you see, when I land my TARDIS in shadows, it has no form but my bit of control of the vortex allows me to bring it where I want, doors open. It's impressive yeah but I don't know if it will be completely reliable 'cause if light hits where I parked it, I won't be able to call on it, in the light, it's a normal TARDIS, physical form and all."

"Hmm.. well then, very complicated."

"Very, even Bad Wolf and my TARDIS didn't really know how it worked for the first few months, which is saying something," she said, laughing a little.

She was distracted though when the scan for the Doctor finished with a ding. She grinned manically and started running around the console, putting in the needed time/space coordinates to find her Doctor again.

Lb

Once they had landed, and Jack had picked himself up after the excessively bumpy ride.

"And I thought you would be a better driver that the Doctor," this remark earned him a smack up side the head, "Oi! What was tha- holy what the hell!" He yelled jumping back, completely freaked out when he saw the gas masked Rose.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, come on Captain," she said trying not to laugh at his reaction and walked out the door with the slightly stunned ex-con man following.

They had landed in a pipe and machinery filled corridor that smelled of flowers, there was enough light in said corridor so her TARDIS had gone to its physical form but Rose wasn't really worried about that, she was trying to figure why she could smell flowers.

"Nice look Rosie, very you," Jack said as he closed the doors and patted them, "the new you any way, but- hay where are you going?" He asked when Rose started to walk off.

He soon fell in step with her, quickly catching sent for this setting. Soon enough they came to where the smell was strongest, through a large doorway to brighter lit room with plants poking from the other side, as they crept closer to the edge of the opening, they heard two loud noises followed by the sounds of loud foot steps and guns, the pair cautiously looked around the wall separating them from the lush garden and to see what was happening. Inside, the Doctor, Donna, a dark-skinned woman and a short-ish blond girl stood in the middle of the room with a large glass ball filled with swirling green and gold gasses on a sort of pedestal thing with tubes in built. The noises they heard before, Rose was pretty sure, were from the two groups of soldier, one human and one kind of fish sort of thing, the Time Lord was in the middle of them taking with his arms out.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" He yelled, turning between the two groups.

"What is this, some kind of trap?" An older looking man in front of the human group that was holding a hand gun and pointing it at the Doctor demanded.

"You said you wanted this war over," he said looking pointedly at the older looking man.

"Want this war won," he said gruffly and Rose instantly got a bad feeling about him, so did Jack if him tensing up was anything to go on.

"You can't win, no one can, you don't even know why you're here, your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on," he paused his speech as he held both hands out to the globe thing.

"This, is the Source, this is what you're fighting over, a device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical, it's from a laboratory, not some creator, it's a bubble of gases, a cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. it's used to make barren planets habitable, look around you, it's not for killing, it's bringing life, if you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight, no more fighting, no more killing," the Doctor said, looking between both groups.

The Doctor picked up the sphere and rested it on his shoulder as he continued talking. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He announced, making her grin, and through the globe on the ground.

When it hit the ground, it smashed and released the stuff in side and everyone watched in awe as it slowly rose up in to the air and dispersed , all the soldiers, both fish thing and human lowered their guns and put them on the ground, all except the old guy.

"What's happening?" The blond asked the Doctor as she walked up next to him.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process," he said still looking round.

"What does that mean?" She asked

"It means a new world," he replied looking down at her lovingly and she giggled a but grinned, which to Rose looked a lot like the Doctors.

And then, of course, something had to go wrong.

**Ok I'm gonna stop here because the demons are telling me to. Love it, hate it, jokes on you, you read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The void, Time Lords and saving people.**

**Chapter nine:**

**Disclaimer sadly**

It must of been something in the body that Rose had missed because even before the old looking man from the human group fully raised his gun to shoot the Doctor, Jack was already barreling towards him, yelling to distract him from his intended target. It worked, almost, everybody looked at him, but the idiot still pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

.

Hitting Jack in the chest and he went down like a log, dead for the moment, Rose was stunned completely by this and had to physically stop her self from running out to join Donna and the blond who were kneeling by his still form trying to do something.

"He won't stay dead, he won't stay dead, he won't stay dead," she muttered to her self over and over.

The dark skinned woman shared her reaction, though she couldn't hear her, Rose could read her lips. The Doctor had gone with anger and was giving the now restrained old idiot the oncoming storm look, Rose guessed he had already figuring out who that bullet was intended for, even though he had his back turned to the stupid warmonger.

The Doctor quickly strode over to the group of humans and snatched the gun he had shot Jack with out of one of the surrounding soldiers hands and pressed it against the man's head. What felt like forever later, the Doctor lifted the gun and smashed the handle down where he just had the gun, the guy cried out and fell over from his restrained kneeling position, a gash opened up where the gun hit and started leaking blood on to the ground.

"Your lucky he's coming back," the Doctor spat, this got a confused look out of Donna who was now standing up, though jumped when the blond still kneeling beside Jack screamed when promptly he gasped back to life.

Ignoring what els was happening, the Time Lord moved so he could address all of the soldiers in the garden "When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that and learn from the selfish mistakes of this dark time, and you know what, make the foundation of this society a man who never would, never would shoot because they can, for their own reasons."

Still in her hiding spot, Rose watched the Doctor with concern, she had seen him go oncoming storm on a few occasions and hit things and only once point any sort of weapon at another living thing, and that was bloody Dalek. This was new though, him pointing a gun at a human and then hitting said human with said gun hard enough to draw blood?

'Blimey, shorter fuse since the fall or was today just special because of the Sontarans,' she thought to her self.

After he got the soldiers to leave, the Time Lord then turned and moved over to where Jack, Donna, the blond girl and dark skinned woman were, he pulled the blond up and into a tight hug, which she returned, whispering something to her and rubbing a hand up and down her back. Rose could see the anger had drained from him as he released the girl to quickly hug the other two in the room.

"You know, if you want to join me on the floor I'd be happy for a 'hug'," Jack said flirtatiously, sending a wink surprisingly not to the Doctor but to the blond.

This got a confused look from the girl and a glare from the Time Lord as he dragged the ex-con man up by his hair, with him complaining and laughing all the way up.

"What are you doing here Jack? How are even here?" The Doctor asked once he was on his feet "you didn't get that bloody space hoper working again did you?"

"Nah, still working on the vortex manipulator," he said with emphases.

"Then how did you get here Jack?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Ah, well, you see, um," he tried while fidgeting nervously.

'_Oh blimey, this will be good' _she thought sarcastically to her self.

"Well I think I can answer that one." She called out and walked out of her hiding place towards them.

**A shorty because I'm bored and this was suppose to be in the last chapter but that one was over dew.**


End file.
